


Winter Comfort

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself outside Ianto's door. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack was drawn out of his reverie as a distant clock struck nine. He wasn't sure how he'd found himself, yet again, outside Ianto's door. His feet had drawn him there without conscious thought, instinctively seeking the comfort he knew he'd find within.

He'd woken up to a body next to him in the car, and unable to deal with it yet, he had escaped, drifting unconsciously through the wintry streets.

And found himself here, outside his lover's flat.

After Estelle he'd sworn never again. As the changing century grew closer he'd re-avowed that statement. This century he would be reunited with the Doctor, if Faith had been correct in her predictions, and he couldn't afford to have any ties. Couldn't let himself come to care for anyone _too much_ , knowing that he would have to leave, and probably at a moment's notice.

But Ianto had somehow slipped beneath his barriers, wormed his way under his skin before he'd even realised what was happening.

Oh, he'd pursued him, couldn't help himself, really, but it was never supposed to be like this.

It was supposed to be a bit of fun, some hot sex with a gorgeous partner, just like the others that had come before him.

But it had changed, and it was challenging even Jack's desire to travel once again with the Doctor – once he caught up with him.

Ianto had turned into the one he went to for not just sex, but for comfort, conversation, caring.

If he wasn't so world-weary, he might almost have called it love.

He shivered, realising that he'd been standing there for several minutes, and it had started to snow lightly.

The door opened before he could raise his hand to knock, and there he was, with that calming smile of his.

Ianto.


End file.
